Somebody's Everything
by Sweet.Mione.Potter
Summary: Vodemort is death and everyone is finally free, Ron is dating Luna and Hermione finds herself thinking if she will ever be someone everything. Can Harry made her change her mind and show her that she isn't alone?


"I am scared that I'm always going to be somebody's friend or sister or confidant, but never quite somebody's everything." --unknown

Somebody's Everything

The eagerly awaited winter had finally arrived to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The soft, white blanket of snow covered the grounds as well as the tops of the castle towers. It was Hogsmead weekend and the laughter and joy could be heard coming from those students who were all looking forward to another visit to the village. Smiles and grins filled their faces, one and all putting lessons firmly at the back of their minds as they spoke in hushed tones as to all the places they wanted to visit. Everyone it seemed was looking forward to a great time; but not everyone was going. In the Gryffindor common room, seated on the couch in front of the fire was a girl. Not just any girl. There, seated completely alone, was Hermione Granger; the brightest witch of her age.

Except for Hermione, the common room was quite empty. Everyone else, it seemed, was outside enjoying their free time with games and laughter as well as the occasional snowball fight; but not Hermione, since the start of the school year she had been for the most part left alone, Now with Voldemort gone, it was as if suddenly everyone decided they all could enjoy their life as normal teenagers, Ron didn't waste any time and to no-one's surprise was dating Luna Lovegood. Ron and Luna were among the many students planning to spend the weekend in Hogsmead. Hermione sighed and closed her eyes remembering the conversation she had with Ron only minutes before.

"_Come on Hermione, Don't tell me you're staying here by yourself, I mean everyone is going." Ron has told her._

"_I told you Ron I have things to do," she answered back smartly. "I already know that village like I know the back of my hand, what is the point of going there if I am only going to see all the same things all over again?" Hermione's expression made it clear it was pointless to argue with her. Clear to everyone but perhaps Ron Weasley it seemed._

"_The point is," he replied, not understanding how someone so smart could often be so dim, "that you will be with your friends. Who knows, you may even surprise yourself and actually have some fun Hermione. I mean it's bound to happen sooner or later. I know that you enjoy staying here with your books, God knows why, but come on it will be fun." Ron was insisting and for once wasn't being a pain about it. He genuinely wanted his friend to come along and to enjoy herself. Unfortunately Hermione Granger had no plans of doing either._

"_Fun? Fun watching you and Luna snogging or watching all the girls running after Harry?" Ron could see there was no way he could persuade her to join Luna, Harry and himself. "Because honestly," Hermione continued "that doesn't sound like fun to me." _

"_Fine!!! Stay then it's your choice." Ron said strongly and turned as he walked away. He tried, he failed, that's that._

She opened her eyes again and looked down at her lap and to the still closed book and sighed, No-one was there to hear her sigh, or to ask what was the matter. Hermione didn't regret her decision of remaining at school instead of going to Hogsmead. She was more than just a little tired of watching the girls running after Harry and decided she did prefer to stay in the common room by herself if necessary, rather than to be once again pushed away by his adoring legions of fans. Hermione was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice that someone had climbed the stairs to the common room, and without a sound took a seat beside her. It wasn't until that person gently and deliberately touched her arm that she even noticed that she was no longer alone. The subtle touch made her jump a little; and she turned to face the unexpected arrival before she smiled. "You scared me Harry."

"Sorry Mione," he replied and flashed his famous and oh so cute grin. "I can see how lost you are in your own thoughts."

Hermione's own smile showed she quickly forgave him. More, she was even happy at the interruption, seeing who that it was Harry. "That's ok Harry. But what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting ready to go to Hogsmead with Ron and Luna?" Hermione asked surprised to see him there.

"Yeah, but I changed my mind, Ron told me you weren't coming so I thought that I should stay and keep you company." Harry's smile seemed to intensify and spread to her own face. "Besides," Harry said realising how much he enjoyed her smile. "You know how Luna and Ron get lost in each other." Harry smirked before allowing a slight chuckle to escape his lips.

"Yeah I know, TOTALLY lost. But that's okay because Ron and Luna deserve to have some fun. Speaking of fun you know you have been looking forward to this weekend. Thanks Harry, I mean it, but you should go and join them. I mean there is nothing happening here, you'll only be bored out of your mind." Hermione turned her head to look at the fire.

"You think so?" Harry answered, as if he were deliberating whether or not he would go after all. "Well I don't agree, I actually think that I'll have a great time with you."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks Harry. You are always so nice and sweet. But - - ."

Harry shook his head. "No buts, not going."

It was all Hermione could do NOT to ask whether her bossiness had rubbed off on him, but instead she remained silent. Harry absorbed her expression as if he were trying to read the thoughts behind it, and he frowned. He knew her well, very well, probably better than anyone, and he could see that something was bothering her, Something, but he had no idea what, was making her feel sad, Slowly he took her hand in his own, a gesture that only served to make Hermione look at him, surprised by his actions.

"What is it? What is it that is bothering you?" Harry asked looking deep into her brown eyes.

"Nothing is bothering me." She answered turning away from him, too late for he saw again in her face something she hadn't yet converted into words.

A single finger placed upon her chin served to turn her face back so that it was facing his own. "You never were a good liar Hermione; I know that there is something bothering you. And it's been like that since the start of the year."

"It's nothing Harry, it's just, exams." Hermione tried a last ditch effort to explain that of which she dared not speak, not even to herself

"Hermione I might not be the brightest wizard of our age but I'm not stupid, come on Mione, I KNOW that whatever it is it isn't exams, it's something else." Neither spoke for the next few minutes, allowing Harry to study her face. She had stood beside him when Voldemort fell, and now it seemed everyone was happy, prepared to move forward, except for her. "Please Hermione, Tell me what it is. You were always there for me and it's only fair that I do the same for you. I will always be there for you no matter what."

Once again she looked away from him but this time Harry didn't try to make her look at him, He heard her take a deep breath and sigh and could see she was preparing to tell him what it was that was deeply troubling her.

"It's just that - - Harry, since Voldemort died, everyone is enjoying life. I mean that's a good thing of course but - - ."

"Hermione?" Harry asked. He couldn't let her stall there. She had already come so far and he gently encouraged her to take the final step.

Hermione sighed again. "I guess I just feel alone,"

"But - - "

"I know Harry, but, well everyone has someone special, everyone else I should say. Look there are always couples walking around together all through the school. Couples! I just found myself alone again." Hermione looked down at her lap, deliberately avoiding Harry's look.

"You aren't alone when it comes to that," he said softly. "I just think that everyone feels free now. They have their minds on other things, as if to make up what we missed before. Look at Ron for example, you know and I know he liked Luna but couldn't bring himself to tell her. Maybe he wasn't sure he was going to survive, I know I was never sure. Not until it was all over did he let her know how much he liked her

"I know and I'm glad about that I really am," Hermione said quickly and looked up to see his emerald green eyes casting a look of gentleness upon her, and she felt herself soften under his gaze. "But just seeing all that made me think about my life and about myself." Hermione's eyes were glinting with tears and Harry could see how hard she was trying to keep those tears at bay. "I'm scared Harry, Scared that I'm always going to be somebody's friend or sister or confidant, but never quite somebody's everything."

Now the tears started to fall, and Hermione didn't try to stop them. They formed tiny rivers from her lashes and down her cheeks, Harry and Hermione had no secrets between them, and had always shared their deepest darkest fears. This wasn't the first time Harry had seen her cry, but it was the first time he had seen her so sad, so empty and so alone.

Slowly he moved a single hand and started to wipe her tears with his thumb. That large hand had caught the Golden snitch too numerous times to recall, but now it moved with such gentleness that Hermione was taken by surprise. Instinctively she found herself leaning into his gentle touch.

"You shouldn't be scared Hermione, You are an amazing girl, you're caring, sweet, very smart, beautiful," Hermione looked at him and found herself returning his smile. "I don't think that there are enough words to tell you how amazing you are and I'm sure that there is some lucky guy just waiting for you."

"Then where is he Harry?" she asked. "Why is he taking so long to come and tell me that I'm HIS everything? That's all I want!"

Still smiling he spoke again, softly. "Maybe he's afraid. Maybe he doesn't know if you like him back, maybe he doesn't want to lose your friendship in case you don't like him the same way." Harry moved a little closer.

None of that made any sense to Hermione. Right now, the only thing that DID make sense is that she was here alone with Harry, and he had never looked more kind or smiled so sweetly. "Then maybe I should tell him how special he is to me," she answered, not knowing where the words were coming from. "How much I love him and how much he makes me happy, how a simple smile from him can make me go weak to my knees. How lost I get every time I look into his eyes, how he makes me smile." Hermione whispered as she moved closer to him.

"Maybe you should Hermione," Harry said, not knowing who it was she was referring to. But something, something that surprised him, hoped that it might be himself. "Maybe you should tell him all that so he would know and finally act on his feelings. Feelings that he has been trying so hard to hide." He let his hand tangle on her soft brown curls.

"I just did," she said simply, and as easily as that all was now revealed. "I just told him that I love him, I just told him that I have ALWAYS loved him." Their eyes were still locked, her hand gently on his cheek.

"I love you too Hermione, I have loved you for too long but I was afraid that you didn't love me back. You never said anything before" He rested his forehead against hers, their lips so close.

"I love you too Harry so much and I never thought that you loved me back." She slowly started to stroke his cheek.

"You are somebody's everything Mione, You are MY everything."

And with that he gently captured her lips with his own, sharing their first kiss, it was soft and gentle like a first kiss should be but at the same time it was full of emotion. It was filled with love and care for each other.

That was the day Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age found that she was indeed somebody's everything, She was Harry's everything and he was her everything in return. For the first time that year she was glad that she let her emotions take control, and even more glad that Harry didn't go Hogsmead like he had planned. Otherwise she has never found out how much he loved her.

From that moment on that day Harry and Hermione had become practically inseparable. Five years later Harry and Hermione Potter watched their daughter sleeping after once again asking to be told how it was that her parents had been brought together. Slowly they made their way from the room of their four year old daughter and walked to the living room.

"She never gets tired of hearing that story." Hermione said while Harry was re-stoking the fire on this cold winter's night.

Harry grinned and looked at his wife. "No, I think she likes to hear how Prince Harry won fair Princess Hermione's heart." Harry smiled and seated next to his wife, wrapping his arms around her.

"But you know what?" Harry asked as he kissed her cheek.

"What?

"Nothing's changed. You are STILL my everything Mione, You always were and you always will be. You and our daughter are my world and this little one too." He placed a gentle hand on the small bump of her belly that indicated another baby Potter wasn't too far away.

"I know love, you three are MY everything." Hermione looked at him and they both shared a gentle and passionate kiss.

Many, many times had each relived the events of that day. The day that they found that they loved each other and were destiny to be together. They remembered their words verbatim; every word, every look. Now, they were together and both knew that they were somebody's everything, they were each others everything and they would always be.

**A/N:** This was my response to a challenge on Portkey, the challenge is from **CathyD **and so is the quote that you found before the story, hope you enjoyed and review


End file.
